Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Redux
by My-Pen-Name-Was-Taken
Summary: It's OoT written. Same storyline, but with much more added. Much more. If you think you shouldn't read it, because you already know what's going to happen, you are wrong.


**Forethought**

Yes, a redux. This is the exact storyline of Ocarina of Time, but it's still worth reading, even if you already know it. I've not only added a bit of interesting details, but I also got a bit more into their heads, what they are thinking when all of this is going on. I like it, even if some don't. I add some stuff, of course, and I'm sure at least some of you will like it. I'm warning you ahead of time, because I could only imagine some people's reaction when they see something that is not in the game.

Also, so there's no confusion, I'm making Link talk. I just can't write a book where the whole time, the main character doesn't say a word. I hope no one sends me any hate mail because of that, (You'd be surprised,) and just enjoy reading it.

Of course, this story is going to be much more serious than my other story, Legend of Zelda: The Demon of Time. If you want to read that, please do, all though I must say, I think I did a better job on this first chapter than I did the first chapter of DoT.

The draw bridge opened quickly. Link turned around suddenly to see a white horse run out. He looked at the girl riding it, and she looked back at him. Zelda. He was so caught by her face that he didn't notice Impa in the same horse. All he saw in Zelda's face was pure fear. But the fear, he knew, was not directed at him, but TO him. And Link quickly knew why she was in such fear.

He turned back to the draw bridge to see Ganondorf, his black horse reared, ready to chase. Ganondorf looked straight at Link, and showed him that strange combination of a grin and a glare. The face that showed evilness, wicked success, as if he had just won a harsh battle with utter ease. It showed rightful cockiness. It showed power. And it showed hate.

But there was something else in Ganondorf's face. Something that scared Link most of all. Ganondorf looked straight at Link, and, without saying a word, showed him a face that said, "No witnesses allowed…"

"Hey!" There was no answer at first. "Hey! Link! Wake up!"

Link groggily opened his eyes. He turned his head to see a glowing white ball with wings, or it looked so due to Link's morning eyesight. The first words to come out of his mouth were, "A…Fairy…a fairy..? A FAIRY?" He suddenly sat upright in his bed, fully awake. Finally a fairy had come to him, as he was now ten years old, and all Kokiri had already gotten their fairy, but him.

"Yes," The fairy said promptly. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Navi. I've been sent by the Great Deku Tree, and he's summoned you! We need to get to him!"

"Really?" Link sat on the edge of his bed.

"Yes, really!" Navi said, floating up and down excitedly. "What are you doing still in bed, anyway? Everyone else is up!"

She didn't know it, but she had touched a nerve, saying that. Link stayed in bed most mornings, because he never really had anything to do. No one liked him. Most Kokiri disrespected him, because he never had a fairy, and therefore he only had one friend. Saria, his best friend. And while it may not mean much because she was his only friend, she had once stated that Link was her best friend, too. And that meant the world to him.

But he ignored the slight pain that was brought by the question. "Let's go outside."

Navi followed Link as he walked out of his room, into the fresh air that, despite being inside so much, he always loved. He lived in the top of a hollowed tree, so he had to climb the ladder down every morning, and up every night. He didn't mind though, he was always the fittest one in the forest, and he only thought of that ladder as more exercise.

That was how they met, actually. Link was seven at the time, and somehow smaller than the others. Everyone else had made fun of him for it, but one day, they had a race, just for fun. They were not going to let Link join, as Mido said, "We'll save you the embarrassment. You're small enough that you probably wouldn't stand a chance." Well, Link decided to run alongside the track anyway. He had to jump over large rocks, and somersault under low tree branches that were in his way.

But he got to the finish line before everyone else. They were amazed that anyone could do that, especially someone as small as he was. He jumped high and far, he somersaulted without even pausing, it was as if he had been doing that for years. Almost everyone wanted to see him do tricks, and he did start to do back flips and whatnot, but Mido ruined the fun. "Big whoop! He still doesn't have a fairy!"

That did it. Everyone immediately went back to making fun of him and un-including him again. That is, everyone but Saria. Saria was the only one that never made fun of him; she just didn't do anything to quell it, until that day.

"Hi," She had come up to him when he was alone, about an hour after his "acrobatic fame." "I think it was cool that you did that, and I don't care if you don't have a fairy." Sure the words sound meaningless to anyone else, they came off a bit blunt, but to Link these words were special. He knew, when she spoke to him for the first time, they were going to be friends.

Now, she was at the bottom of the ladder, looking up at him. "Link!" He waved to her. "You have a fairy! Congratulations!"

Link wasn't sure what to say, but, "Thanks."

"You're officially a Kokiri!" she beamed, although the words meant something different to Link. They meant he was not a real Kokiri before. So what was he then? A freak? No, Link put that thought out of his mind, as he knew Saria would never say anything like that.

"He has been summoned by the Great Deku Tree!" Navi immediately said. "He needs a sword and a shield!"

"Really?" Saria immediately looked concerned. "Well, I know you can buy a shield if you have the money…"

"Link's kind of in a hurry!" Navi said, cutting her off.

"…Sorry." Link said. "I'll see you later."

"Alright." Link couldn't tell what Saria was thinking; her voice was unreadable. She walked away, and went back to whatever it was she was going to do.

Link decided to skip the ladder, and jump off the tree. He landed in a somersault, something he had done many times to show off. He was now doing it out of excitement that he finally had a fairy, and what was more, he was summoned by the Great Deku Tree.

He wasn't sure how to find a sword, but he knew how to get a shield. Unfortunately, he needed money. He went up to another Kokiri that was pulling weeds near his house. "Hey, is there any way I can make money?"

The kid was struggling to get up one weed. "I'll tell you what. If you help me get these weeds out, you can have whatever you find in them. I'm not the neatest person in the world, so chances are, there's money in them."

Link nodded, and tried to pull a weed. It wouldn't budge. "It's not coming out," He said.

"That's weird, you're pretty strong, aren't you?" he said curiously. "You are the strongest Kokiri here, and even you can't pull out these weeds?" he sighed, and said, "So why do I have to?!" He calmed down. "I think we need something to cut them with."

"Do you know where I can get a sword?"

"Are you cutting the weeds or fighting the weeds?" He joked.

"No, I need a sword and a shield. That's why I need the money," Link explained.

"Oh," he said in response. "Well, I think there's a tunnel somewhere by the hill with the fence that might have a sword behind it. You get that, and then cut these weeds. You'll have the sword and the money for a shield, and I won't have to pull the weeds."

Link thanked him for the information as to where a sword would be, and he promptly ran toward that hill. He found the tunnel he could easily crawl in. He had always noticed the tunnel when he played near it, but he never had the courage to crawl in, and see what was inside. Now, he regretted ignoring his curiosity, because it would be sweet if he had a sword, and could show off moves with that too. It would definitely have impressed Saria.

When he got to the other side of the tunnel, he stopped. "What're you doing?!" Navi demanded. "We need that sword right away! Have I made it clear how urgent it is that we get to the Great Deku Tree?"

"Do you hear rumbling?" Link said cautiously.

"What do you…" she stopped when she saw a giant boulder rush by.

Link looked in the direction it went. It seemed to turn the corner without pausing. "That boulder. I think some sort of magic is pushing it, to protect something; probably the sword. We go in its direction after it passes."

It whizzed past them, and Link took off. It turned the corner and so did Link, almost catching up with the large boulder. When it turned again, Link almost followed it, but saw a fork in the path and a treasure chest in the other path.

"You really are fast!" Navi was impressed. "No wonder the Great Deku Tree chose you!"

Link wasn't sure how he knew this, but he had a feeling that wasn't the reason he was summoned. And somehow he was upset by that.

"Let's open the treasure chest," Link suggested. He opened the chest, which seemed to glow inside. He peered inside, and reached in—He almost fell in to reach the bottom—and pulled out the sword. He turned away from the chest to show Navi.

"You got the Kokiri Sword!" Navi shouted excitedly. "This is a hidden treasure of the Kokiri, but you can borrow it for awhile. Be sure to practice with it before you really fight."

Link held the sword in his hand. He slashed the air in front of him to get the feel of the sword. "Cool!" He could think of no other words to say.

He heard the rumbling of the boulder getting louder. The boulder moved straight into Link's path, and stopped. Link stood there, motionless. Was it going to go for him? Was it going to stay there to block his path? There was more rumbling, and the boulder crumbled.

The Great Deku Tree's voice rang out, "Thou hast taken the Kokiri Sword… Link… Use it well…"

Link headed out of that ominous room, back outside, in the fresh air. "What was that about?"

"The Great Deku Tree has the place protected by the boulder," Navi explained. "If anyone tries to take the Kokiri Sword, the boulder would crush them. But the Deku Tree wanted you to have it, so he destroyed the boulder."

"Hey!" another Kokiri with blonde hair called from next to him. "Link! You got a fairy! And a sword! Can you show me some jumping tricks?"

Link looked at Navi. "I suppose…" Navi said reluctantly. "But don't take too long."

Link focused hard on a rock in front of him, something he learned could help him to do cool jumping tricks. He jumped to the left, then to the right, than he did a back flip. He jumped a front flip, and another back flip.

"How do you do that?" the Kokiri asked, and Link shrugged. "Can you do tricks with the sword?"

Link thought about it, and jumped to the left, while slashing his sword the same way. He jumped to the right, doing the same. He did a double-back flip, horizontally spinning his sword, and dived his sword forward.

"Awesome! And you just got the sword? You're born to fight!" the Kokiri offered encouraging words.

"Thanks!" Link said. "I gotta go."

Link got to the kid whose weeds needed cutting, and cut the weeds. He found more than enough money inside them to buy the shield.

"How is it possible for 40 rupees to be in weeds?" Link asked him.

"I'm that messy." He shrugged.

Link walked into the store to buy the shield. He had never been in the store alone before, he had always been with Saria. She was friends with everybody, which is why they questioned why she was friends with Link. She never answered them, of course. She probably wasn't sure how to answer. Every once in awhile, the two of them would go into the store to buy deku nuts, and play with them. They had lots of fun, and often discussed why they thought deku nuts exploded with a flash when hit on the ground.

Now he was in the store alone, except with Navi. As always, the shopkeeper was struggling to see over the counter. "How can I… help you?" He said, talking when he jumped to see.

"Link needs a deku shield!" Navi said.

"That'll… be 40… rupees." The shopkeeper jumped and spoke.

Link paid him, and got the shield. He left for the path to the Great Deku Tree, but Mido stopped him. "Stop right there, Link!" he saw Navi. "Oh, you got a fairy, huh? Took you long enough. Well, you can't get to the Great Deku Tree unless you have a sword and a shield." Link showed him both. "Oh, you got a shield… And what's THAT?!" Link showed him the sword. "Is that the Kokiri sword?! GOOD GREIF!! I don't care, you are still a wimp. I, the great Mido, will never accept you as one of us!"

"That's great and all, but are you going to let us pass, or what?" Navi demanded.

"Shoot! How did you get to be the favorite of Saria and the Great Deku Tree? Huh?!" Mido grumbled as he got out of Link's way.

"Let's go to the Deku Tree!" Navi shouted impatiently.

"Alright, alright." Link walked into the tunnel…

**Afterthought**

I've never been good at ending chapters. A review about that would help.

So, how about that? Do you like the background stories? Trust me; it's more than just information. It's important information.

And for the record, I'm going to change up the dungeons, (Mostly because I don't have the attention span to make them exactly like the game) and maybe even make them better.

So, review. I can get a little awkward about writing when I don't know what the readers think of my writing. You think it's good? Tell me. You think it sucks? Don't milk it.


End file.
